This application relates generally to wiring devices of the wall receptacle type. It is known that such receptacles are conventionally made up of an insulating housing within which is mounted current carrying contacts. Such housing is also provided with a metal strap for mounting the receptacle within a wall box and for providing a ground fault current path.
Where the receptacles are used for high standard applications as in hospitals and the like, the strap is conventionally made of brass and is wrapped around the back of the device. Also, the grounding contact of such receptacles is connected to the mounting strap in many such designs. This connection provides a grounding path through the mounting strap.
Where high performance use as in hospital applications is desired, problems have arisen when attempts have been made to employ plated steel straps in mounting wiring devices inasmuch as there tends to be a generation of heat associated with the use of such steel straps where any current including fault current flows to ground.